Wait For You
by Tomyo Torou
Summary: A Song fic about Yami and Yugi.. Yami left, promising to be back! Yugi told him he'd wait!


Hm.. I got this idea when I was listening to a song, it's name is Wait For You by Elliot Yamin, it's so beautiful and sad.. the first thing I thought when I listened to this song was "Oh my God, that's so Yugi and Yami!" hm.. it's such a sweet song that I desided to write a one-shot about it!

Enjoy~ and remember to review!

Yami Tori: My Tomyo-hikari doesn't own ^3^

* * *

><p>Wait For You.<p>

Yugi watched Yami walk towards the door to the afterlife. He knew he couldn't stop him, but he still didn't want Yami to leave, he knew it was because of his feelings towards his darker half.

"Do.. you really have to go?" he whispered, Yami stopped and turned before he came back and took Yugi's hands. "I'll be back Yugi" he said, he still wore his ancient, Pharaoh-clothes and his tanned skin made Yugi blush as he nodded slowly.

"You promise?" Yugi whispered. "I do!" Yami answered before letting go of Yugi and turning away. "Wait for me.." he said before he walked through the light and the doors closed with a loud rumble. Yugi collapsed the seconds it closed.

"I'll wait.. for you" he whispered and dried his tears.

* * *

><p>Hips swaying to the music as the young man hummed to the song, walking across the room to move some more boxes. He slowly opened his mouth, listening to the piano in the beginning before he began to sing along to the song.<p>

_I never felt nothing in the world like this before_

_Now I'm missing you _

_& I'm wishing that you would come back through my door_

_Why did you have to go? You could have let me know_

_So now I'm all alone, _

_Girl you could have stayed _

_But you wouldn't give me a chance_

_With you not around it's a little bit more then i can stand_

_And all my tears they keep running down my face_

_Why did you turn away?_

"_**Yami.."**_ somehow this song always reminded Yugi of his promise with Yami five years ago, the young man stopped to shake his head. He was tired of always crying over his lost love, so he had begun to move on, but never to forget, because he still loved his other half, his dark part that made his life so special.

_So why does your pride make you run and hide?_

_Are you that afraid of me? _

_But I know it's a lie what you keep inside_

_This is not how you wanted to be_

"_**God.. I really miss him!"**_ when Yami had left, Yugi had started over again, he still dueled when Kaiba or someone else threw a tournament, but he wasn't in the same eager to do so. It just wasn't the same without Yami. Yugi sighed and placed the box on the ground and reaching up to get another one from the top shelf. Why did his grandfather have to leave the shop so suddenly again? Oh yeah, another discovery of ruins in Egypt. Well, wasn't Yugi excited? Not really.

_So baby I will wait for you_

_Cause I don''t know what else i can do_

_Don't tell me I ran out of time_

_If it takes the rest of my life_

"Wonder when he'll come back.. it's been five years already.. and the Jou and the rest tells me to move on.. but I just can't.." Yugi stated out loud. He sat down the second box before he reached up again, seeing that there was a box he had never seen. There was a few Egyptian Hieroglyphics's on the box, but Yugi had taken up on his grandfather's lessons and learned it.

_Baby I will wait for you_

_If you think I'm fine it just aint true_

_I really need you in my life_

_No matter what i have to do I'll wait for you_

"_**Pharaoh's.. belongings?"**_ Yugi read in his mind before he picked up the box and sat it down on the floor before opening it carefully. He then gasped.

_It's been a long time since you called me_

_(How could you forget about me)_

_You got me feeling crazy (crazy)_

_How can you walk away,_

_Everything stays the same_

_I just can't do it baby_

_What will it take to make you come back_

_Girl I told you what it is & it just ain't like that_

_Why can't you look at me, your still in love with me_

_Don't leave me crying._

Yugi pulled out the same leather pants that he used, only that these ones were fused with the shoes, it was Yami's clothes. Yugi felt tears arrive in his eyes once again and growled.

"_**Stupid me.."**_ he hit himself, he felt so stupid just thinking about Yami, because it always brought him to tears. He took out one earplug and sighed, listening to the music as the smell of Yami floated up to him and he smiled.

"Yami.."

_Baby why can't we just start over again_

_Get it back to the way it was_

_If you give me a chance I can love you right_

_But your telling me it wont be enough_

"Hello?" someone called and Yugi stood up. "I'll be right there" he called back and and put the box away, he took the other two and walked in, his tears already gone from his eyes. He entered the main room in the game shop and smiled.

"Welcome, how may I help you?" Yugi asked, eyeing the teen in front of him. He looked kind of familiar, but he just couldn't place his finger on it. The teen smirked and moved a little on the black cap he wore.

_So baby I will wait for you_

_Cause I don't know what else I can do_

_Don't tell me I ran out of time_

_If it takes the rest of my life_

"Yes, I'm searching for Muto Yugi" the teen said, his voice was also familiar, but Yugi still couldn't place his finger on it.

_Baby I will wait for you_

_If you think I'm fine it just aint true_

_I really need you in my life_

_No matter what i have to do I'll wait for you_

"Yes.. that's me" Yugi said, then he froze, he knew that smirk. He'd know it anywhere.

_So why does you pride make you run & hide_

_Are you that afraid of me?_

_But I know it's a lie what your keeping inside_

_Thats not how you wanted to be_

"Do you remember me?" the teen asked. Yugi's eyes widened and tears sprung to his eyes once again. The teen smiled softly.

_Baby I will wait for you_

_Baby I will wait for you_

_If it's the last thing I do_

"It.. can't be.." Yugi whispered, the teen removed his cap and placed it on the counter, his blonde bangs falling down around his tanned face and that black-crimson hair accompanied by crimson eyes stared back.

_Baby I will wait for you_

_Cause I don''t know what else i can do_

_Don't tell me I ran out of time_

_If it takes the rest of my life_

The boxes hit the floor with a loud thud. "Y-Yami?" Yugi asked, afraid he was wrong. "It's me.. Aibou.." Yami whispered gently, he watched Yugi step over the scattered boxes slowly. "Ya.. ATEM!" Yugi shouted and ran into the other's awaiting arms, tears finally falling from the young man's eyes.

_Baby I will wait for you_

_If you think I'm fine it just aint true_

_I really need you in my life_

_No matter what i have to do I'll wait for you_

"I missed you so much!" Yugi cried out, hugging the slightly smaller teen. Yami smiled and hugged back. "I missed you too Yugi" he said softly, Yugi backed off slowly "are you staying this time?" he asked, tears were still going down his cheeks as Yami brushed them away and smiled even more "yes.. yes I am Aibou" he said. Yugi laughed happily and leaned in "I love you.." he whispered before kissing the former Pharaoh, who responded almost before he kissed him. They parted and Yami smiled "I'm home.. Yugi" "welcome back Atem" Yugi whispered back before leaning in for another kiss again.

_I'll Be Waiting._

Isn't that sweet? I thought of putting up lemon, but desided against it.. seeing I have like.. two other lemons and three other's to go soon!

Oh well, time for vacation, happy easter people!

And don't you forget to review now! *stern look*


End file.
